colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Zopran
The Zopran is an ancient space-faring empire that has no clear ruler. Their methods of invading and colonizing planets involve placing ships deep underground in habitable planets before any intelligent species evolves, then waiting for millennia until the planet is worth invading. As a result of this strategy, the Zopran Empire collapsed thousands of years ago but still armies rise without warning and so they still pose a threat. History Most of the Zopran's history is unknown, as most of the larger events in its history took place before mankind evolved. All that is known is that the empire collapsed around 30,000,000 BC but has not remained dead by any means. At one point the Zopran had complete control over approximately half of the Milky Way galaxy, enjoying it a lot and being pretty mean. Zopran influences on humans The presence of the Zopran during the Battle of London became an icon in pop-punk culture, especially for the rebellious vandal types. Some became 'Zopran groupies', shelling out ludicrous amounts to get zopran robots tattooed on their skin, while others bore T-shirts and accessories decorated with the tyrants' faces. Some even worshipped Zopran as a religion. Parts of destroyed Zopran were even preyed upon by vulture-like chop shops, using demolished gunships and dropships as spare parts of machinery due to their sturdiness and adaptability. Human influences on Zopran Surveying the human race as it developed and terraformed the land, some Zopran took on attributes and influences from human culture, such as name-giving beyond random letters and numbers, families, and even the trends and cliches of human television, leading to wonders such as Zopflix and blunders such as summer zopranime Love Bolg. Although 'human groupie-ism' is very rare in Zoprans, some still take fascination in human culture, but less in a rockstar admiration way, and more in the way a cruel child marvels over ants moments before burning them to death with a magnifying glass. Members There are many types of Zopran robot, created for specific tasks in war: *'Battlebots', the most versatile robot type, that can wield many weapons and have strong armour *'Vandalmechs', robots built for speed and agility, usually equipped with laser saws and guns for smashing key buildings and lowering enemies' morale *'Arachnocannons', spider-like robots that can crawl up structures and position themselves to be able to snipe enemy forces from a distance *'Jetbots', lightweight flying robots with long-distance vision for scouting out areas in advance *'Gunships', clunky big flying robots equipped with sentient missile launchers and six laser cannons for clearing populations *'Dropships', enormous flying barracks that can drop robot troops onto the battlefeild. Equipped with even more lasers and sentient missiles *'Wormmechs', humungous tunnelling machines with huge lasers for cutting up rocks. Each is also equipped with Glog Bolg's patented TEH LAZOR, an enemy-freezing beam that can stun an entire army. Each wormmech also has prison cells built-in, enabling the Zopran to take hostages and guard them quickly. *The Zopran spacefleet also consisted of their arrow-shaped Fossilcraft, which deliberately crashed onto planets and 'put down roots' deep underground The Zopran army also has a few non-robot soldiers, and some that may as well be called cyborgs. The most visible above ground of these are the Zopran Gnomes, small yellow-skinned creatures that go into battle equipped with oversized jetpacks and unique green armour. Glog Bolg is another better-known Zopran agent, commander of the army that attacked in the Battle of London. He/it is a super-strong soldier with retreactable laserblades, jet-boots and indestructable helmet. It is unknown what species Glog Bolg is, or whether he/it is even organic at all, other than that he/it is bipedal and enjoys ruining people's days. Gallery Zoprans.JPG|The Battlebots display their terrifying numbers Glog Bolg.JPG|Glog Bolg emerges from underground astride a Wormmech gherkinnoooo.JPG|A tecto-portal rips through the poor unsuspecting Gherkin in London Category:Factions Category:Robots Category:Alien Factions